Possession
by Miyavilurver
Summary: Mukuro has finally managed to possess Tsuna's body and it's up to Gokudera to find a way to save him. 5927, 6959. Rated M for slight torture.


Yuuup, The Killer Bunny just loves to drag me into random RPs. Okay, technically this was my fault since I wanted torture, but really this was all her fault!

I swear!

...

D: Fine don't believe me.

Anyway, I'm Gokudera, and she's Tsuna, and also for the purposes of this fic she's taken over Mukuro, who I usually take in our RPs. This is in heart 5927, although because of Mukuro, you can take it as 6959 O: Now read, enjoy, and review! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Possession<strong>

* * *

><p>"TENTH!" Gokudera shouted loudly as he burst into Kokuyou Land. "Mukuro, you bastard! Where the hell is the Tenth!" He growled threateningly. Inwardly he was panicked and scared out of his mind, not to mention hating himself for having let his guard down.<p>

Tsuna was in the middle of the room on his knees, his back to Gokudera. Mukuro was a few feet away, unconscious. "G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna's voice was weak as held himself, his Dying Will having worn off already. Tsuna was bleeding from a scratch on his arm and also had several bruises.

"Tenth!" Gokudera rushed over to the Tenth's fallen body, kneeling on the ground and beginning to cradle the other in his arms worriedly. "Are you okay, Tenth?" He asked, his eyes wide and his fingers clutching protectively at the other.

Tsuna was silent for a moment as he tensed. His body shivered for a moment before he finally looked up at Gokudera's face. The grin that spread across Tsuna's lips was so foreign, so evil. His right eye was also as red as blood. "Never better." He chuckled lowly before grabbing Gokudera by the neck and pushing him down.

"T-te... no.. Mukuro?" Gokudera gasped out and began to struggle against the other's hold, his hands reaching up to pull at the hand at his neck. "You bastard... give the Tenth his body back!" He demanded wheezily.

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro grinned wider, tightening his hold on Gokudera's throat. "I don't think so, Gokudera Hayato... I've been wanting Sawada Tsunayoshi's body for a long time. And now that I finally have it, I'm not going to give it up so easy."

"You...bastard...!" Gokudera coughed dryly, feeling nauseated by the tight hold on his throat. "T-tenth...!" Gokudera tried to call out to his boss, hoping—knowing that the other could beat this control. Gokudera longed to kick Mukuro off of him, but this was the Tenth's body! He couldn't injure it...

"It's no use." Mukuro grinned. He lifted the arm with the scratch and slowly licked the blood from it. "I made sure to get Sawada Tsunayoshi nice and deep. He is firmly under my control. Kufufufu." He then reached down and caressed Gokudera's cheek mockingly soft. "What will you do now, Gokudera Hayato? Now that your beloved Tenth is gone?"

"The Tenth...isn't gone..!" Gokudera growled, flinching at the caressing hand at his cheek. But inwardly, the action made him waver slightly. Even if he knew it was Mukuro that was controlling the Tenth's body... to have the Tenth caress him like that... Gokudera _liked_ it.

_Now's not the time for this! _Gokudera reminded himself sharply. He had to do something... but what could he do? Gokudera was having a hard time thinking with the tight pressure at his throat. He was beginning to run out of air...

_Sorry Tenth... _He thought inwardly with much regret, but it was then that he finally kicked his feet in the direction of the Tenth's stomach, pushing Mukuro off. He scrambled away immediately.

Mukuro grunted and fell back. "G-Gokudera-kun...!" Tsuna looked at Gokudera, both his eyes now brown. "You... You kicked me...?" He looked as if he was about to cry. Betrayal and hurt were broadcasted clearly on the boy's face.

Gokudera froze. His eyes widened horrified at the Tenth's voice, and he immediately hesitated, the need to return to the Tenth's side screaming at him to do so, but some sort of instinct was also telling him to keep away. "Tenth...?" His fingers twitched, and he took one step forward.

"Gokudera-kun, why did you kick me?" Tsuna looked at him with tearful eyes. "I.. I thought you were going to help me... I thought I could trust you..." He bit his lip, pulling his knees up and hugging himself slightly.

Gokudera's walls were beginning to rapidly lower as guilt enveloped him. His heart jolted so sharply, Gokudera felt like he was being stabbed by something particularly sharp. "No... Tenth! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!" He immediately began to hurriedly explain, taking two more step forwards in his rush. His boss' last words had really gotten him... To hear the Tenth say that he couldn't trust him... it _killed_Gokudera. And despite the fact that he should know better than to approach the Mukuro-possessed body, Gokudera's need to reassure his boss was overwhelming.

Once Gokudera was close enough, Tsuna grabbed his shirt and shoved the bomb-user roughly up against the wall. "Kufufufu." Mukuro grinned, the red eye returning. "It's almost adorable. The love between a boss and his right-hand man... Or should I say.. the unrequited love. Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi doesn't know anything about your little crush, does he?" Mukuro pinned Gokudera against the wall with strength Tsuna only used in battle.

_Shit!_ Gokudera could have kicked himself for being such an idiot. Of course that had been an act! ...although it had seemed so real... It was somewhat relieving to know it had been an act though. _The Tenth still knows I'm loyal to him_, Gokudera assured himself. But now the bomb-user was trapped again. He twisted his face back into its defiant angry scowl, reserved for every other bastard that wasn't the Tenth. "Mukuro!" He hissed at the illusionist and began pushing the other away from him to no avail. The hold was too strong... "Leave the Tenth alone! Let go of me!" He demanded.

"How about we make a deal, Gokudera Hayato?" Mukuro smirked wide. "A deal that you might like very much." He let go of Gokudera and retrieved his trident. "You will serve me just as you do your beloved Tenth. You will act as if I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. And in return, I'll let him go once in a while." Suddenly Mukuro's face changed. The red disappeared and panic and fear filled the real Tsuna's face. "Gokudera-kun, don't listen to-" Suddenly it was restrained and the red eye signaled Mukuro's return. "Just like that." He grinned wide.

Gokudera's stomach dropped upon seeing the Tenth's fearful panicked face. "Tenth!" He protested immediately, his hands lunging for the other's body and clutching at his shoulders. But once Mukuro returned, Gokudera's hold tightened for a different reason. "You bastard, leave the Tenth alone! You're deluding yourself if you think I'm going to obey trash like you!" He growled, longing to punch the other in the face, but he couldn't... Gokudera could barely stand to stare at the Tenth's face at this moment during this state. He felt so helpless.

"Then I have no reason to keep the soul of Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smirked a little wider. "I suppose then, that instead of allowing you to speak to him once in a while, I will destroy his useless soul and make this body rightfully mine."

"No!" Gokudera immediately shouted, his eyes wide and panicked. "No... please...anything but that!" He pleaded, biting his lip, hating the way his mind was kept thinking of the possibility of his Tenth, _his_ Tenth _gone_. Forever.

Gokudera swallowed painfully. "Please..." He pleaded again, and there was really no hesitation in his words, no shame. Not even fear. Only eagerness. Pure devotion. "Please, take me instead. Use me. Just leave the Tenth alone…"

"Absolutely not." Mukuro's smile never faded. "It is Tsunayoshi that I need for my goals of destroying the Mafia. You are useless to me. Except in keeping my cover." He reached out and sweetly put his hand on Gokudera's cheek. "So do we have a deal?" As he spoke, he reached over with his trident, slashing Gokudera's shirt open with one quick swipe. It seemed he already considered Gokudera as his.

Gokudera trembled. He glared lividly, desperately and helplessly at Mukuro's red eye. "I won't let you!" He hissed, his face intent as he turns his gaze to the Tenth's other eye and pleaded with all his being. "Tenth...! Please! You can fight this bastard!" He begged his boss, inwardly dreading the fact that if something didn't change soon... Gokudera would have no choice but to enter this deal.

Mukuro detached the trident from the staff so it'd be easier to use. "Your constant protests are beginning to get annoying." Mukuro grabbed Gokudera's hair and yanked his head back, pressing the point of the trident up against his throat. "How many times must I tell you that I have him firmly under my control?"

Gokudera hissed again as his hair was pulled back. He felt his heart thump loudly as he felt the sharp weapon press close against his throat. He wanted to gulp in apprehension, but was too afraid to do so. He bit his lip and said nothing instead, closing his eyes in misery.

_Dammit. Tenth..._

Mukuro ran the trident down Gokudera's neck and chest and down to his stomach. The point left behind a red line, not cutting him just yet. "You would do anything for your dear, beloved Sawada Tsunayoshi... Wouldn't you?" Mukuro ripped off the rest of Gokudera's shirt before pushing him down on the ground. He propped a foot onto the bomb-user's chest, keeping him on the floor.

Gokudera shivered at the trident's touch. Fear, apprehension and something else he didn't recognize coiled in his stomach, and he let out a startled gasp as he was pushed to the floor. "What-" He began to protest, but with his shirt ripped open, Gokudera couldn't help but to shiver as the cold dank air of the room hit his skin. The Tenth look eerily unlike himself, his dark gaze and evil smirk made Gokudera uncomfortable and wary. He felt like he was ten again, out in the cold hard streets of Italy without the knowledge of what was kindness—of what was the Tenth. "Mukuro..." His voice wavered in apprehension. Trembled. He wasn't liking this. Not at all.

Mukuro smirked at this and crouched down over him, pressing the trident's point against Gokudera's chest. "I bet you'd love this... Your Tenth taking advantage of you..." He pressed the point down. Blood welled up as he dragged the trident down his chest, leaving a long cut down the middle.

"No..." Gokudera's voice spoke the truth where his words lied. He wanted to run far, far away from this place, but couldn't. Not with the Tenth still under Mukuro's control. Not with trident pressing dangerously against his chest, so very near his heart. Not with the Tenth crouching over him, so close, so near. His intoxicating presence leaving him breathless at the same time as the constant reminder that this was _Mukuro_filled him with fear.

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro straddled Gokudera's waist and licked up the other's chest. Gokudera's blood dripped from the corner of Tsuna's mouth as Mukuro smirked wide. "Don't lie to me, now. As my right-hand, you'll have to listen to every word I say." Mukuro pressed the tip of the trident against Gokudera's cheek, a small drop of blood escaping.

"Tenth...!" Gokudera cried out upon feeling the Tenth lick at his wounds. He trembled, his eyes widening in horror at his mistake. _Mukuro, this is Mukuro. Don't forget!_

"You bastard...!" Gokudera growled, turning his face away from the trident, his hands coming up to grab at the other's wrist tightly after a split second of hesitation. "I'll _never_be your right-hand man." Gokudera hissed, tightening his hold on the captured wrist and glaring at the Tenth's collarbone (because he refused to look at his face anymore) with loathing.

"G-Gokudera-kun..! Please... You're hurting me!" Tsuna trembled horribly as he held onto Gokudera's arm with his free hand. Tears fell down his cheeks as he shivered in pain and fear.

Gokudera felt one of said tears fall down on his naked torso, and it burned into him like hot lava, branding him so he would be unable to forget that he, of all people, had caused harm to his Tenth. He couldn't help but to loosen his hold then, just a little, out of mere instinct since in his mind he knew this had to be an act. Gokudera would beg for forgiveness when he had the time thought. For now though, he had to save the Tenth from this situation, even if it meant Gokudera's own death, resignation—whatever it was.

Gokudera had to act fast. He already had a possible plan. His only plan really. If he could get to Mukuro's real body, and injure it enough for the illusionist to loosen his hold on the Tenth... (because Gokudera was positive that despite this "possession" business and body snatching, he was sure that the other still had a connection left with his old body. He hoped.)

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna slipped his hand out of Gokudera's grip and pressed himself against the other. Their faces were inches away as Tsuna's hands rested on the other's stomach. His tearful eyes turned almost needy. He licked his lips from the remainder of Gokudera's blood before leaning down further. "You taste so good, Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna whispered into the other's ear.

All of Gokudera's planning died before they could even begin as his brain short-circuited. The Tenth...The Tenth's warm soft hands were touching the skin of his bare stomach. The Tenth's hot breaths were whispering needily into his ear. Gokudera's body responded as it always did around the Tenth: eagerly, giving, and enthusiastically. It was hard at that moment, to remember... remember... "Tenth..." Gokudera moaned quietly, his eyes falling into a close.

Slowly, softly, Tsuna nipped at Gokudera's ear. He then moved down the other's jaw line. "Hayato..." Tsuna gave a small moan, brushing his lips against Gokudera's neck. Then he bit down on the nape of his neck, hard enough to draw a bit of blood and leave a mark.

"Aah...ah..." Gokudera felt like he was slowly losing his mind. Was this...really happening? Was this...real? It felt real. Everything and more than he had imagined before. Had dreamed before. The Tenth's lips, his voice, touching him, having him. Gokudera's need to give everything, _everything_ to his Tenth was clear in his deep heavy breaths. Pleasure grew hot and steady, bubbling beneath his skin. The bite at his neck filled him with pride and pleasure and—

"_Tenth..."_

Tsuna licked at the bite on Gokudera's neck before pressing his fingers down on the wound on Gokudera's chest. "Hayato.. You love me, don't you...?" He whispered, making sure to cause a bit of pain as he bit at Gokudera's collarbone.

"Ahh...!" Gokudera couldn't help but to cry out in pain at the Tenth's action, but the sweet, sweet words seem to balance Gokudera back to his hazy state of arousal. He felt embarrassed by the question. His face heated up, and he looked meek as he confessed. "...so, _so_much... Tenth..." He whispered breathily.

"Me too..." Tsuna smiled gently, pressing down harder into the wound. "I love you so very much." He grabbed the trident and stabbed shallowly, a few inches, into Gokudera's shoulder. "My strong... handsome... wonderful... Hayato..." Tsuna spoke softly. He then bit Gokudera's lip before pulling out the trident and licking the wound.

Mukuro's sadism helped to waver his control over Gokudera' hazy mind. As Gokudera screamed loudly, agonizingly in pain, his mind began to work again, formulating plans once more. But he needed to catch the other off-guard first. With his injuries and in his position, Gokudera was helpless. So Gokudera whimpered then, lifted his hips up as if unconsciously. His vision dropped down meekly as his body racked in pain. Gokudera let out a long, loud moan that wavered with pain. It was easy to do these things because this was the Tenth. Even if he was not. There were tears in his eyes when he gulped and cried out, "Tenth...!"

But soon, Gokudera would be able to push the other aside, rush to Mukuro's real body. End this. Even if part of him didn't want this to end at all.

It had worked. Mukuro was caught off guard as he was thrown to the side. He was confused for a few seconds before he saw the other rush towards his body. "NO!" Mukuro growled as a wall of fire and lava appeared between Gokudera and Mukuro's body. The veins on the right side of Tsuna's face were protruding as he stood, the bloody trident in his hands. "I see... You're going to be more trouble than you're worth."

Gokudera, blindly devoted and determined unlike any other person in this world, rushed past the fire, knowing it was only an illusion. The knowing did nothing to help him though. Gokudera felt the fire scald him, burn into his skin. He gritted his teeth and gasped in his throat but made it to the other side, throwing himself over Mukuro's body. It was only then, when he was clutching tightly at the illusionist, that Gokudera allowed himself to scream.

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro's voice came from underneath him now. A knife was pressed against Gokudera's neck as Mukuro smirked up at him, using his own body this time. "Pity I have to lose you. You would have been useful..."

Gokudera let out a breathy pained laugh. "I'll take you down with me bastard..." Gokudera hissed and shuffled his hand slightly to reveal the dynamite he had lit up the moment before he had fallen over Mukuro's body. "Let me go and I'll throw this away. Otherwise I'll blow your brains out bastard." Gokudera's arms shook to hold him upright. He felt his whole body scream at him in pain, but did his best to keep firm for now.

Mukuro eyed the dynamite for a moment before he smirked. "Kufufufufu..." He pulled the knife away. "You're much more interesting than I thought, Gokudera Hayato..." He smirked wide before Mukuro disappeared in a flurry of mist flames. The fire wall flickered away and Tsuna fell to the ground unconscious.

The moment Mukuro was gone, Gokudera quickly diffused his bomb before putting it away. He noticed his injuries from the fire were gone then, although his body still ached painfully. Not to mention the wounds from Mukuro's trident stung like a bitch. But Gokudera didn't care about any of that at that moment. Instead he rushed towards the Tenth's side, picking him up gingerly and with much concern. "Tenth!" He called out worriedly, examining the other's wounds and biting his lip despairingly. If only he had kept a better eye on the Tenth, none of this would have happened...

At the sound of Gokudera's voice, Tsuna opened his eyes. Both of them were brown. "Gokudera-kun..!" The real Tsuna immediately clung onto his right-hand man. "Gokudera-kun! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I let this happen!" His voice broke with worry and fear. "I'm so sorry...!" He cried into Gokudera's chest.

"Tenth..!" Gokudera cried out happily, not caring that the other's tight hold were aggravating his injuries. At the other's cries and apologies however, Gokudera immediately protested. "Tenth..! This was _my_fault. I'm sorry, please don't cry!" He begged him.

"No! Gokudera-kun, this wasn't your fault!" Tsuna looked at him, his eyes full of tears but narrowed slightly. "You didn't do anything wrong! You..." His expression softened. "I.. I wasn't strong enough and you got hurt because of it... I.. don't deserve someone like you, Gokudera-kun..."

Gokudera shook his head at first, mouth opening to continue protesting against these claims, but at the Tenth's last words his eyes immediately widened and he began wondering then if the Tenth had... had heard his confession... His face flushed brightly in embarrassment and rendered him speechless.

"I've… always wanted to tell you but I didn't want to ruin what we already had and..." Tsuna fell silent and just hugged close to Gokudera. "Let's just... go home... Please..." He murmured softly.

Gokudera's eyes widened further at the Tenth's confession... He felt overwhelmingly happy.. He grinned widely, despite the fact that the action hurt the cut at his cheek. He hugged the other tightly, feeling so relieved, so happy. The Tenth was safe now... and the Tenth... he liked him too. Gokudera beamed the Tenth his brightest smile ever. "Ah," He said agreeably. "Let' s go home."


End file.
